Mugiwara no Luffy
by Nariem
Summary: He made a promise, and he will uphold it. He has a skill, the resources, but alone he can do only so much. This is his story, story about a man with a will, a dream to follow and romance to live. He sets on his journey and nothing will stand in his way. For his goal, is to be Pirate King! AU. Strong!Luffy. Different Fruit.
1. Prologue

**I do not owe One Piece (but I want to and I bet many of you would love that as well!), all rights are reserved by Oda Eichiro, Shueisha and Toei Animation**

* * *

Ethereal figure stood proudly over the battlefield. It was roughly five meters high clad in blackish red armor. In middle of the body one could see a man with black hair, his whole body located in upper part of the figure. He wore baggy black pants with two belts. One belt was supporting the pants, while the other was hanging loosely under it. His upper body was covered in red long sleeved shirt on top of it was white poncho with black swirls all over it. On his neck was hanging a straw hat. He had light smirk on his face.

In front of the figure stood a man with brown pants with yellow symbols, reaching just bellow his knees. His upper body was covered in white t-shirt with few buttons unbuttoned. Over his should was black cloak. His red hair were flowing in the wind. Around his waist, hidden bellow his shirt was red sash and a sword tucked in it.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

 _The Legend. The Story. The Will. The Legacy. The Romance. The Dreams. Those are the most important things when it comes to civilization history. What good are we, when we have no stories to tell our children? No legends to believe in. No will to follow or to lead. What good are we, when we leave behind no legacy? Without romance the world is dead. And without the dreams, our lives are empty. Boring even. So what are we supposed to do about it?_ _Dream! Live a romance of a lifetime! Leave behind the legacy! But! You cannot do it without the will. The will to make stories and turn them into legends._

 _There once was a man who lived his live full of stories about great adventure, but yet he was forced to do things he didn't want to. One day he had enough and so he decided to move on, abandon his oppressive family and live according to his will. He gather a people with same idea, to live a free life. And they were set. Over the time he became known as a dangerous man to his enemies and a fun, loving and carefree man to others. To his crew he was known as their over protective captain. To the world he was known as a captain of Oro Jackson, Gold Roger the Pirate King._

 _And then his execution came. And with it a new storm came. And era known as the Great Age of Pirates._

 _You may be wondering, why am I telling you this? It is simple. It lead to raise of the new Legend._

 _So gather around and let me tell you a legend that started as a story. A story of a man with a will that left behind even greater legacy than that of a Roger. A story full of romance and a dreams._

 _This is a story of a man known as Monkey D. Luffy, also known as Mugiwara no Luffy._

 _And our story starts twelve years into the Great Age of Pirates._

 _In a place known as Fusha village._

* * *

"It is true!"

"Pft! Like hell!"

"It is!"

"Nope!"

"My punches are strong as a rifle!" shouted seven year old boy with black hair. This boy is hero of our story, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Ha! And I can eat wood!" shouted back man in his late twenties with red hair. This man is known as Red Hair Shanks, soon to be known as Yonko, the Four Emperors.

"I saw this guy eating wood, saying it is best thing in the world," Luffy tried to lie.

"That is a lie and you know it!"

"AHH! I was found out!" Luffy yelled with terrified face.

"You idiot!" Shanks laughed so hard he fell down from his stool.

"At least I can sit straight!" Luffy laughed in return. The whole bar erupted in laughter.

"He got you there captain!" commented Lucky Roo.

"You should learn from Luffy, captain!" added Yasopp.

"Let's make Luffy our new captain, since he defeated our current one in contest! Of sitting straight!" laughed another member.

"What is this? A mutiny? I will have you all walk the plank!" yelled Shanks with slight blush on his face.

"Like we would actually do that!"

"Boss, you sold our last plank for a flask of sake!"

"That's it! Makino no alcohol for the from now on!" Shanks said calmly to green haired barmaid, who chuckling at the antics of her customers.

"Your wish are my orders, captain!" she giggled.

"We are sorry," they all said as they bowed in front of their captain merely nanosecond later.

"DAHAHAHAHAHA! That is what I call respect!" Shanks boosted.

"Shishishishi! You guys are losers!"

"What did you call us?"

"You let yourself be pushed by this crazy red haired idiot, so of course you are idiots!" Luffy laughed.

"Who are you calling crazy red haired idiot?!" Shanks yelled and Luffy who could only laugh in response.

"Ararara, captain are you saying you are so easy to rile up that even seven years old boy could do it?" Makino giggled as she handed Luffy a glass of orange juice, who thanked her in response.

Shanks blushed a bit at her action. "No!"

"Then what was that?" she continued her interrogation as she leaned on her elbows.

"Um, I was sad that this little kid has a brain power of snail so I am just acting, you know, cause I am an awesome guy," he answered with few pauses and straighten out his cloths.

"She is out of your league Bakagami," Luffy commented from sideline. Shanks face fell hard on a bar while rest of his crew alongside Makino laughed.

"I will have you known I am capable of getting lots of beautiful women, like Makino here!"

"Not really, compared to Makino everyone is ugly," Luffy said and took a sip of his juice, while Makino blushed a bit at the praise, "just like you!"

"You little brat!" and everyone was laughing again.

"I mean, who would want to be with your ugly face, I would have a nightmare waking alongside you!" Luffy added. By this moment Shanks was ducking in a corner with dark clouds over his head.

"Luffy, let Shanks be. I am still young to be tied down by some ugly man," Makino giggled, making Luffy laugh a bit.

"You are all mean!" Shanks sobbed.

"Anyway, do you want something to eat, Luffy?" Makino asked him with sweet smile, he liked when she smiled like that so he gave big smile in return.

"Sure! I will pay you back with my treasure once I found one!" Luffy nodded.

"Okey, I will be waiting!"

"Heee, a treasure? And where will you get it?" Shanks said from his spot next to Luffy.

"How did you switch from depressed to amused in second!" yelled one of his crew members.

"I will set to the sea and I will find one!"

"Really? And why?"

"I just want to have an adventure and live my life as I will it, not how Gramps wills it!" said with smile.

Shanks smiled in returned and ruffled his hair. "You are a good kid!"

"Don't touch my hair you hairy gorilla!"

"Gorilla?!"

"Yes, cause gorilla's have red hair just like you!"

"He got you there!" was answered from laughing crew.

"You are gorillas too, because you are part of his crew!" and everyone was silent.

"DAHAHAHA! What a witty kid you are! Everyone cheers to Luffy's wittiness!"

"So you are going to be a pirate, huh?"

"Yup!"

"So wanna join my crew then?" Shanks asked.

"Maybe!" and dig in a fried rice Makino brought him.

"This is great! Thanks Makino!" and she could only smile at young boy cheerful attitude.

Three days later, Shanks crew set onto the sea once again for another voyage. During that time Luffy read some of the books Shanks sold at local library. They told stories of adventure, friendships and many more. One tale draw him in so much he read it again and again. It was a tale of Montblanc Norland, a man who travelled the seas and found a city of gold. When he returned home, nobody believed him and was executed for lying to Noble family.

He also read some books on how to fight, since he wanted to prepare for his future adventure.

* * *

"Captain, looked at this!" Benn Beckman said and showed him a letter. Shank read it and his eyes narrowed.

"This isn't good, we will have to check it," he said and pocketed the letter, "set course back for Fusha Village, we will restock there for our journey towards the Grand Line!"

"Yes Captain!"

* * *

A month passed and Shanks returned. But unfortunately for Luffy, they stayed only for a night.

"Good bye, Makino. Maybe we will meet again," Shanks said as he was about to leave the bar, and kissed the back of her hand. Together they walked towards the docks.

"Are you really leaving?" asked a timid voice. Shanks turned around and his eyes fell on a child, he considered his little brother.

"Yeah, we stayed here as long as we could, but we have a dream to live as well you see," Shanks said and kneeled in front of him.

"I will miss you," Luffy said and ran into his chest, giving him tight hug.

"I will miss you too, budy," and returned the hug. Shanks stood up and went towards the docks, arriving few second later. He was about to board the ship, when the voice stopped him again.

"SHANKS!" he turned and look at Luffy, who stood at the top of stairs leading towards the village road.

"About the invitation!"

"Yeah?" Shanks answered surprised.

"I DECLINE IT!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I WILL MAKE MY OWN CREW, THAT WILL SURPASS YOURS AND THEN I WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!" Luffy yelled at top of his lungs. Shanks eyes widened in shock, but were filled with mirth and laughter, mere second later. With big smile on his face he walked towards Luffy and placed his hands on top of his hat.

"So you are going to surpass us, eh?" Luffy nodded with serious face. Shanks smile grew bigger as he took of his hat and placed it on child head.

"Then keep this save for me, and when we meet again, you will return it to me, deal?" and with that he returned to his ship, knowing that Luffy nodded his head, while tears streak down his face.

"That kid was not just some random kid, was he?" Benn asked.

"No, he will be bigger than any of us could imagine," Shanks answered and looked towards crying Luffy who stood in front of Makino with her hands on his shoulders.

"He will grow into a legend."

Ten years passed since that faithful day and Luffy was ready to set on his voyage.

"You have everything?" asked a woman voice. His head turned towards it and smiled at Makino, woman he loved as his own sister.

"I do," he answered with sad smile.

"Be careful for me, okey?" she sid and brought him into a hug, which he reciprocated.

"I will," and kissed her cheek. He boarded his small boat and pushed himself onto the sea. After while a wind hit his sail and he was on his journey.

During the ten years he found a love, brotherhood, but he also got to known betrayal, imprisonment and loose of trust. It made him serious and sometimes he forgets to laugh. Some said he forgot how. But that will change. Because no matter what, endless voyage on the sea will change the man. Whatever they like it or not.

But with his change, the world will change as well.

For he will leave behind a legacy bigger than anything. Some will hate him, some will love him. Some will tell you this story the way it makes him look like a villain. He may be one, but only the time will tell.

* * *

 **And here I am! I had this idea for One Piece story for while, but I couldn't get to it. Now I had some free time so I decided to write it down and bam. This is so far only Prologue, the next chapter will come out probably next week, maybe even sooner (I want to write down some chapters first).**

 **I welcome any critique, but no flame (since it is summer and all that, you would boil me)!**

 **I hope you will enjoy the story.**


	2. East Blue, Part 1

**I do not owe One Piece (but I want to and I bet many of you would love that as well!), all rights are reserved by Eichiro Oda, Shueisha and Toei Animation!**

 **So before the chapter starts, here are some answers to the reviews (Yey! I got some! Wohoo!)!**

 **Luffy shall not have Logia, while I do love them I have decided to go with Paramecia instead.  
The Romance is One Piece type of romance, so basically adventuring a meeting new people, though I have pairing in mind for future! And no, Shanks still has his arm for now. I may play a bit around it, but so far he has it.  
And phew, isn't it getting hot in here?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"The famous Roronoa Zoro! What an honor to meet you!" man mocked him. Zoro turned his head and looked at the stranger. He was clad in black mostly. His black pants were big baggy, but not too much. His upper body was covered in red dress shirt, but not tucked into the pants. Over that he wore black jacket that reach middle of his thigh, with bit high collar, reaching to the middle of his neck. At his left waist was katana with black sheath, black guard and black handle, with red cloth wrapped around said handle. Another weapon consisted of a gun, hidden in holster that was located at the back of his waist horizontally.

Zoro himself wore pant in dark green color, white shirt tucked in light green haramaki with black bandana wrapped around his left bicep.

"You like black and red, don't you?" Zoro asked. There was a twitch at the man eyebrow.

"That's the first thing you ask the man that just mocked you?" man asked in disbelief.

"First thing that came to my mind," Zoro answered and returned to his previous task, which is untying a knot and freeing the ship from docks.

"By the way, that is my ship you are trying to steal," man commented as he sat down beside Zoro, content with watching him.

"And?" Zoro growled as the knot would not loosen.

"Just that I do not like people stealing my things," man added amused.

"Yeah, try to stop me or whatever you want to do," Zoro said and jumped into the boat, having enough of the annoying knot. So he decided to cut it. He was halfway done with drawing the sword, when his danger sense kicked him high. He spun around and was met with palm into his chest. The hit caused him to fall.

Zoro started to cough and was slightly afraid. He felt like drowning. No matter how much he tried he could not take a deep breath. He was hit again into his chest, this time with two fingers from the man.

"That is what happens, when people try to steal from me," man replied unasked question with smile.

"What the hell was that?!" Zoro asked with bit of fear in his voice.

"A trick I learned during my travels," was the answer.

"Where the hell did you learn to cause people drowning effect with single palm to the chest?" Zoro panted.

"Secret," the man singed happily.

"I hate you," Zoro replied.

"Aw, and I really like you!" the man whined like a child.

Zoro could only think one single thing. _The fuck?!_

"Anyway, I arrived, ready to beat this stupid marine I heard about, only to discover that someone beat me to it," the man explained.

* * *

" _Hmm, doesn't look like much," man said as he looked at the Shell town._

" _Doesn't look like much? Luffy-san this is one of the bigger town in East Blue!" young boy with pink haired exclaimed surprise._

" _Saw bigger and better looking, anyway, this is the place?" now identified Luffy asked._

" _For example? And yes this is the place," boy replied._

" _Logue town is bigger and nicer with nice platform in the middle," Luffy smiled._

" _You saw the Execution Platform?" boy asked with wide eyes. OUt in the world there are many execution platforms, but when people speak about it, only one platform comes to mind and that is the platform, where Pirate King Gold Roger was executed._

" _Many people saw it, it is kinda big, you know," Luffy commented._

" _It's just that not many people get to Logue town, so I was surprised," boy explained._

" _I see, so Coby, you really want to join the marines?"_

" _Yes, it was dream for a long time now," Coby nodded seriously._

" _Very well, but if you change your opinion, you can always join my crew," Luffy finished and walked different way since his goal was somewhere else._

" _Oh by the way, give this to the commander of the base, okey?" he said and threw him a object. Coby caught the object and inspected it. It was a locket with cross and five circles. one was in the middle of the cross and rest on the sides. Side circles are also hidden in triangle pointing towards the center of the cross._

" _What is it?" Coby asked, but Luffy was gone already. He looked around but saw him nowhere. He steeled himself and took a big breath._

 _Luffy walked through the town, randomly. Hand in his pockets and jacket slightly blowing in the wind. While some may thing he is just walking, he is listening at the same time._

" _...it happen yesterday..."_

" _...bounty hunter..."_

" _...Morgan in prison..."_

" _...Roronoa Zoro..."_

 _Luffy scoffed at that. He wanted Coby to join marines and see how disgusting Morgan is, then he would jump in and beat the crap out of shitty marine. And nudged Coby slightly towards the reforming the marines. They had to change. And Coby could lay the ground works for others to join._

' _Ah well, let's get back to ship,' and with that he turned around._

* * *

"You mean that Korgan guy? or whatever his name was," Zoro asked.

"It is Morgan actualy," Luffy corrected him. Zoro looked at him. For while they stared at each other.

"Do I look like I care?"

Luffy smirked. "Nope."

"Then why correct me?"

"I am bored, quite a lot actually," Luffy replied.

"So what do you want me to do? Dance? Tell you a bedtime story?" Zoro mocked.

"Bedtime story would be nice, how about why you kicked Morgan's ass?"

Zoro snorted. "Stupid idiot he is."

* * *

" _What do you want?" marine asked._

" _Here to turn this guy in for his bounty," Zoro answered and lifted beaten man._

" _And he is?"_

" _Buro? Nah, em, Bito! Nah, not that either. I think it was B-O, but I do not know the rest. The bounty should be five million beri though," Zoro said._

" _Give me a moment," marine said and entered guard both. He picked up a stack of wanted posters and started to go through them._

' _Is he some kind of idiot, not to remember the name of guy he took down?' marine wondered._

" _Ah, here he is. Bolt the Small, reward five million beri," marine said aloud and picked up a den den mushi and dialed a frequency._

" _Yes?" came a voice._

" _Sir, a bounty hunter came in with Bolt the Small and requested the reward," he answered nervously._

" _Send him to my office," the gruff voice said._

" _Yes, sir!" marine said and put down the speaker. He left the booth and came up to the bounty hunter._

" _Come with me please, Captain Morgan will see to you personally," he said and opened the gate for him._

" _Sure, not like I have anything better to do," he muttered and put the body over his shoulder and walked slightly behind the marine._

" _Please be respectful when speaking towards the captain, he dislikes when people talk to him commonly," marine explained._

" _I'll try," he answered and yawned._

 _They reached big doors and marine knocked on them. "Sir, I have brought the bounty hunter."_

" _Send him in," came the answer. Marine opened the doors and allowed Zoro to enter. The room was big, very big. And decorated with very expensive furniture and other things._

' _He has a big ego, doesn't he,' Zoro mused._

" _So you caught Bolt the Small," came the voice from center of the room. Zoro looked at the man sitting at the table. He wore navy pants with dark blue stripes and dark blue vest with few buttons undone. Over that he wore light blue coat with red inside. What caught Zoro interest was a steel plating on his jaw and axe instead of right hand._

" _Yeah, I did, was quite easy as well," Zoro answered._

" _Hmm, Marines are happy with you actions and your donations, you may leave."_

" _What donations?" Zoro asked with narrowed eyes._

" _You reward, you have decided to donate it for our cause," Morgan explained._

" _Yeah, I did not. I want my reward so I can leave," Zoro said and placed his left hand on Wado Ichimonji._

" _Your reward was donated and nothing you can do about it," Morgan replied this time bit forcefully._

" _Yeah I do not care, give me my reward that I worked hard for," Zoro squeezed the handle of Wado and prepared himself._

" _Are you trying to undermine my position?" Morgan asked and stood up._

" _I just want my reward," Zoro said and settled himself in to the battle stance._

" _Impudence! You shall be executed for that by my own hands!" Morgan yelled and dashed at Zoro, who calmly draw his sword._

" _Idiot," Zoro said and blocked the axe strike with Wado. He pushed Morgan back, which caused him to stumble. Zoro quickly dashed and drew his second sword. In seconds, Morgan fell to the ground with multiple slashes on his chest. Marines quickly rushed in to see what was going on, but stopped, when they saw Zoro standing over their fallen captain with his sword pointing at the neck._

" _You guys, get me my reward," Zoro said to them. Marines looked at each other._

" _Morgan is down!"_

" _Quickly, bind him!"_

 _Zoro looked at them. "Are you guys idiots?"_

* * *

"And that is what happened," Zoro recalled his encounter with Morgan.

"What an idiot and weakling he was," Luffy commented.

"Yeah, he was," Zoro said and stood up intending to walk away from the ship now.

"Wait," he said and looked around.

"Where the fuck are we?!" Zoro yelled. They were at open sea.

"Ah, we left Shell town about three hours ago," Luffy answered.

"But why did you took me!?"

"I like you."

"You are not my type!"

"So you do have men types? Huh, who would have guessed that," Luffy commented.

"I do not have men types!"

"Are yous ure about that? Cause it looked like you were checking me out when we meet few hours ago. Heck you commented on my cloths," Luffy smirked.

"I so want to kill you now," Zoro seethed and sat down.

"So where are we sailing?" he asked trying to calm down.

"Hmm, I want to see how strong this Buggy is," Luffy answered and handed Zoro the wanted poster. He was wanted for fifteen million beri.

"Interesting," Zoro mused.

"Anyway, Zoro I have a question for you," Luffy said and looked him into the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You have any dreams?"

"To be the best swordsman in the world," Zoro grinned.

"So you want to take down Mihawk," Zoro nodded at that, "how does a weakling like you wants to do that?"

Zoro's eyes widened. "What did you call me?"

"Weakling. You may be strong here in East Blue, but we are known to be the weakest of the seas. Compared to Mihawk you are an ant," Luffy explained, his eyes closed and head slightly bend down. Zoro was angry. He draw his sword and quickly slash at Luffy, who continued sitting there. When the blade was about to hit him, he blocked it with his index finger. Zoro eyes widened. Not even blood spilled from the wound. Heck there was no wound there. Luffy bend his finger and hit the blade with it. The blade shattered on impact.

"Wha?" he could only get out, before he found himself on the ground, panting. Something was oppressing him, clouding his mind. Luffy opened his eyes and stared at Zoro. It was like his eyes were piercing Zoro's and looking at the soul itself.

"This is what I meant," Luffy said softly, "compared to me, or some other strong people you are an ant. You want to face Mihawk, but he would annihilate you with single slash of some random sword. Yes, he wouldn't even drew his black sword."

"So what am I supposed to do, huh? Give up? Run? I would rather face him and die for my dream then any of the above choices!" Zoro snarled as the pressure was released and he could think clear again.

"Join me and help me achieve my dream."

"And what is that dream of yours?"

"To be truly free. But to be truly free I need to be the strongest and have a title that will mean something in this world. A title that everyone wants to achieve," Luffy smirked as he saw Zoro's eyes widen, no doubt putting everything in order.

"That is right. My goal is to find One Piece and gain the title of Pirate King."

"You are crazy!"

"Many said so, but I will live and reach my goal. Only question is, will you be there when I do?"

Zoro was silent. "What will I get if I do join you?"

Luffy grinned. "An opportunity to test yourself against strong opponents of Grand Line!"

Zoro contemplating. It had some merits. If this kid could really reach his goal a lot of strong people would go after him. And they would be strong.

"But, I can give you some taste of what I will show you, should you join me."

"Like?"

"Sit crossed legs and close your eyes. Ignore everything and listen to my voice only," Luffy said. Zoro looked at him for while, but then followed his directions.

"Ignore everything, think about nothing but yourself. See nothing but yourself. Hear nothing but yourself. Feel nothing but yourself," and Zoro did. He heard his heart beating. Thoughts about himself came to the front of his mind. He saw himself. But he turned around and walked away from him.

"Follow yourself deeper," came Luffy's voice. But how? He had no legs? No arms, no body!

"There is nothing, but only you and what yours will command," came another hint. His will? His command? Was he supposed to will himself to follow? Maybe...It was worth the try. He willed for his nonexistent body to move. His legs to walk. And before he knew it his legs materialized. They walked in the same direction as his copy, or whatever it was. He walked through white nothingness, filled with gray fog. Until he came upon a doors.

"Touch them, feel them, push them open," another hint from Luffy came. Arms. He needed arms to touch, to feel, to push. Raise hands. Raise and touch the doors! And so they did. He could feel the wood of the doors and how rough they were. He pushed but nothing happened. He pushed again. And again and again.

"You can't push something when you have no heart," Zoro was confused. Heart? He had one. To assure himself he looked down, only to gasp. His legs were connected to nothingness. His arms started nowhere. And no heart was present? So he needed one? But if he created one, it would only bleed out! He would need veins. But they would fell off, they needed to be hold by something. Muscles! But to what would he attach them? Bones! Slowly and slowly his body was turning. Legs and arms disappeared, and instead of them a body made out of bones was present. Slowly and slowly a muscles, veins and everything started to form. And then his body was done.

"Push," and Zoro did. The doors opened and he entered a room. Inside it were two figures.

"What do you see?" Zoro looked at the left figure. It was made out of white substance, like light itself.

"The light," Zoro said. His eyes fell on the second figure. This one was made out of black substance, shining a little from the light that first figure emitted.

"The darkness," he continued, "but nothing in between."

"Anything else?"

"They...they are offering their hands to me."

"Take them," and so Zoro did. He raised his hand and slowly approached the two figure, until their hand met. The dark started to spread on his right hand, with light on his left. With each millimeter consumed Zoro felt stronger and stronger. He could take on a world and survive!

"Will it. Will it, to stop before it reaches your heart. Do not let yourself be consumed." Why? This was him, right?

"You are not ready, you will be consumed and lose yourself in it. You will die," the soft voice from Luffy warned. Is he right? Would he die? So far he was right about everything? Stop. Do not progress further. He decided. Luffy was straight forward with him and so will he. The essences started to slow down and eventually stopped at his shoulders.

"Will it again. Will it to your hands, let your hand bask in it, but do not let it pass your wrists," And so he did. the essences returned. Until they covered his hands only.

"Now, follow my voice and leave. Return back to your physical body," and Zoro tried. The images in front of him distorted, until nothing but darkness remained. And he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back," Luffy greeted him. Zoro tried to stand but fell back down.

"Wha?"

"You are exhausted. You were inside yourself for two days," Luffy explained.

"Two days?!"

"Yes, understanding yourself takes time. By the way you reached the doors in about five hours, and opened them in next ten, rest of it you spent controlling the essences," Luffy added and handed him a flask of water.

"Thanks, what was that by the way?" and took large gulp of water.

"Before I answer that, how do you feel? Stronger? Weaker? Faster?"

"I do feel something. Like I can do some things more easily. Does that make sense?"

Luffy nodded. "It does. What you experienced was unlocking an ability known as Haki, or commonly known as manifestation of one Will. The two figures represents two main branches, or Colors as they are known. Kenbushoku Haki or Color of Observation, and Bosushoku Haki also known as Color of Armament. The light for Observation and the dark for Armament."

"So what does it do? And why did I say, that I do not see nothing in between?"

"Kenbushoku allows you to see or sense others, allowing you to locate them and even predict their attacks," Zoro eyes widened, "Bosushoku on other hand allows you to attack or defend yourself, think about it like and armor and a sword while Kenbushoku like spy glasses." Zoro nodded.

"The between. Some call it combination of two previous Haki, some call it mutation of the two. But it takes on color of gray. It is known has Haoshoku Haki or Color of the Conquering King. While everyone can unlock the previous two Colors, you need to be born with ability to use Haoshoku," Luffy said.

"And what does it do?"

"It overpowers one will. I can bring you down on your knees with just a though, make you pass out or just scare you," Luffy explained and Zoro's eyes widen yet again, "fitting power for a king, eh?"

"So you have it," Zoro said and Luffy nodded, "damn."

Luffy smirked. "I can show you how to control yours Haki, how to manipulate in completely and in the end how to master it. For once you master it, the two figures will disappear and you will be one with them."

"It really is tempting. I could feel the power it has and it only reached up to my shoulders, how would it feel when I am covered completely?" Zoro mused.

"So will you join me and sail with me through the Gran Line and in the end turn the world upside?" Luffy extended his hands towards Zoro.

Zoro gave him blood thirsty grin. "Sure, why not?"

And he grabbed the hand.

* * *

 **So, yeah I planned to make it bit longer and introduce Nami next chapter, but I kinda like that final moment between Luffy and Zoro.**

 **I have also played a bit around with Haki awakening and I shall explain more next chapter!**

 **And I told the story using flashbacks, I think it is kinda awesome like that, let me know what you guys think about it!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	3. East Blue, Part 2

**I do not owe One Piece (but I want to and I bet many of you would love that as well!), all rights are reserved by Eichiro Oda, Shueisha and Toei Animation!**

 **Yeah, it was while. Sorry! Anyway my plan was to do Nami, Usopp and Sanji arcs in this chapter, but I decided to do only one now. I will give each character their own chapter, it will be easier to read and there won't be huge walls of text.**

 **And also, there are some explicit scenes in this chapter. I will put a warning there so if you are not for that stuff you can jump it. I wish to write bit of serious story with scenes close to reality.**

* * *

It took them additional two days before they reached the island they were aiming for.

"Orange Town, how empty," Luffy commented. Before hopping of the boat and securing the boat to the docks.

"If Buggy is here, then he probably scared every one shitless," Zoro added his piece of mind.

"That is probably the reason," Luffy nodded and turned towards Zoro, "so, how do you want to do it?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you are my First Mate, so it makes sense?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, First Mate is usually second most powerful of the crew."

"Well, I will do my best to do my work properly then," Zoro gave him a grin, which he returned.

"So how do you see it, First Mate?" Zoro was silent for while.

"I want to see how this Haki really helps, so how about you engage them and beat the crap out of them? You already gave me theoretical part of the training so this will be practical," Zoro forwarded his idea. Luffy thought it over.

"Yeah, sure, why not. But could I lend your bandana?" he said pointing at his left bicep.

"What for?"

"So you can't accuse me that I am using my eyes!" Luffy smirked and Zoro joined.

"Sure, but I want it back in top condition," he answered and untied his bandana.

"Don't worry, I will show you just how powerful Haki is," and he took the bandana.

"Anyway, which way is their base?"

"I have no idea. Let's follow the main road for now," and so they did.

"There is thing you need to decide though," stated Luffy.

"And what is that?"

"On which Haki you will focus first. Bosushoku or Kenbushoku," Luffy replied.

"Why do I have to choose? I could work on both," Zoro answered.

"It is not as easy as that. Haki is like a weapon. Bosushoku is sword and Kenbushoku is gun. Not everyone is good with gun and not everyone is good with sword. If you are lucky you are good with both. But both can be train, though one will progress faster than the other. That is why I want to close your eyes and think about Haki just in general," Luffy instructed.

Zoro did so. So far Luffy proved to be quite knowledgeable.

"Tell me the first thing now!"

"Bosushoku," Zoro replied.

"There you go, you will start training in Bosushoku as it will progress fastest, though I will give you some training exercises for Kenbushoku, but it helps when you fight blindfolded," Luffy said.

"What about those people that have predispositions to be good in both? What would be their answer?"

"Haki, just Haki," Luffy smirked.

"I...I see," Zoro said.

"Another thing to be careful around, that it takes a time to switch between Colors. If you start with the gun, you need to put it away and then draw your sword."

"You can't use both at the same time?"

"Not from beginning. It needs to be learned. First you need to learn how to use both as best as you can separately. Then you start learning how to use them at the same time. However when you do, your mind, or I should say your spirit, will not be able to sustain it. You will be only able to use them for limited time and on limited strength before you train yourself to reach the level where you can use both for several hours, even days," Luffy explained.

"So I will have to train hard then. I swear Captain, that by moment we shall fight our real enemy, I will be able to use both Haki at the same time!" Zoro declared with grin.

"Very well."

"Oh, by the way captain. When I was inside of me and I saw the two beings, you asked what I saw. I answered with the light, the darkness, but nothing in between? How did I know there was nothing in between?"

"The answer is kind of automatic. If you saw nothing you would not answer the question, get it?"

"I see. And if one has Haoshoku, what would one saw?"

"The same, but the two figures would be actually one grey figure."

"Interesting. The world is full of weird stuff," Zoro commented while looking up.

"Yeah, and that is what makes it fun," Luffy gave him smirk.

"No argument there," First Mate agreed.

"So, ready to kick some ass?" captain asked as they came in front of huge building with big flag showcasing Jolly Roger of Buggy's pirates.

* * *

Nami is eighteen years old girl. She lived on Conomi Island with her sister Nojiko and foster mother Bellemére. Since young age she was a smart girl, soaking up knowledge like sponge. Her dream for a long time is to draw the map of the world. But then, when she was eight Arlong pirates came and took control of their island. They demanded a tax to be paid. One hundred thousand beri for adult, fifty thousand beri for kids. If you didn't have enough, you were killed. Their family friends wanted for her and Nojiko leave, so all of them could live, because sadly their mother didn't have enough money. In the end their mother, Bellemére, sacrificed her live to allow her daughters to live on the island.

Unfortunately one of the Arlongs henchmen, that was looking through the house found a perfectly drawn map by Nami. Following that he kidnapped her and forced her to become part of his crew and draw maps for them. She hated that. She managed to get a deal between her and Arlong though. She could buy off her village for hundred million beri. And so she set of on voyages to get the money. She had to steal, cheat, sneak and lie to survive. She shed tears, sweat and blood. She hates herself. Hates Arlong. Hates pirates. But she endured and got this far. Being short only fifteen million beri, her dream was in the reach of her hands. She calculated that in eight months, she should have enough. She could have it sooner, but Arlong allowed her to leave only once in three months and for only month.

And then she came across a rumor about map for a pirate graveyard, Grand Line. The rumor took her through the whole East blue, until she landed at Shell town. There she infiltrated the marine base and located the safe with map. Only to find out, that some else beat her to it. Buggy the Clown had the map she wanted. And she had a plan. Simple one, but effective. Get close, get them drunk and steal it. It went well, but she didn't know about one simple thing. Buggy always set two henchmen from the party to guard the treasury. And that is how she got caught.

 _ **(Warning! Torture and rape scene following. If you don't like it, jump to next highlighted part!)**_

"Well, what shall we do with you, huh, cutie?" Buggy asked with lewd smirk. She didn't answer, so instead she bit her lower lip.

"Not talking? Well we can change that. Maybe dislocating all of your joints in fingers will make you talk," he decided and switch his smirk into cold one. She cried when she felt it. Every single joint in her fingers were being torn apart. From all that pain, she could barely feel them.

"Well? Are you gonna talk?" she was silent.

"Wrists," Buggy's smirk widened at her painful scream.

"You have such a beautiful voice, I wonder how would you sound," he leaned forward and whispered the rest to her ear, "with me inside you, breaking you with hard thrusts."

"Still not talking? Well, I haven't enjoyed a woman touch in while. Boys, hold her down for me," Buggy ordered. His crew smirked as well and dragged her away from pole she was tied to and pinned her to ground.

"Don't you think she is overdressed, men?" he asked and his crew nodded, "why don't you help her with that?" and that was what it took. Her shirt was ripped from her body, exposing her bra. Another tore away her skirt, leaving her only in underwear. Buggy gave her smile full of lust.

"My, my, aren't you endowed one," he said and tore away her bra, exposing her breasts. She gasped as chill air hit her sensitive parts.

"What a beautiful sight this is," he commented as his hands examined her breasts. Nami was closed her eyes and hold back a moan as Buggy licked her sensitive part of breast. She won't give him the satisfaction.

"So silent? Does this not arouse you? Maybe if I focused on your lower part, hm?" and with that he moved down. He brushed his hand over her covered sensitive region few times. He continued rubbing her and watched as she squirmed under him. He made few small pushes through the fabric in and got few sounds that truly made him aroused. He ripped the panties away and revealed her genitalia.

"What a wonderful picture this is, I will truly enjoy myself," and he latched on it with his mouth. She moaned loudly and thrashed but his hands hold her hips down. He lifted his right hand, curled it into fist except for index and middle finger and pushed them harshly inside. Nami screamed.

"You like it? I know I do," he said full of lust.

 _ **(End of the explicit scene.)**_

Strong deadly aura descended on the area. _**HATE! ANGER! FURY!**_

Buggy looked up alarmed just to witness more than half of his crew collapse with foam in mouth. He knew that effect. But his lust filled brain pushed the fear her felt towards Conqueror to the deepest parts of his mind.

"Who dares to disrupt me!" he yelled stood up and turned around, only to freeze. In front of him stood a man in black, with red dress shirt, katana at his waist and straw hat on his head. His face was shadowed except for his eyes. Those eyes. Those white eyes shone with restricted fury, hate but mostly power. Power so high one would compare it to godly.

Nami slowly opened her eyes after she heard Buggy yell with anger and his hands disappeared from her body. She saw man in black, his eyes full of fury and hatred. She shivered at the look and whimpered lightly. That was a mistake though. As those unholy white eyes turned to her, only to her shock, lose the fury and hate and softened. But the eyes draw her in. They were dangerous but beautiful at the same time.

The men looked from her at sweating Buggy. She finally got from her stupor and look around, only to be shocked again. About half of Buggy's crew was on the ground with foam coming from their mind.

In instant the strong aura disappeared only to for something more sinister, unholy to replace it. She saw cracks on the roof appearing around the boy in random locations. This power. What is it? Dark blue aura started to rose from the ground at the man feet, it reached his ankles and stopped rising there. Then it expanded from him to all directions so fast she could barely blink. The rest fell down once the wave hit them. Only ones conscious were her, Buggy, the man in black and another one that she only now noticed.

"Sorry Zoro, but the exhibition will have to wait till next time," the man in black stated.

"I understand Luffy," Zoro said with bland face, but his eyes were filled with fury and disgust as well. Luffy pulled out his katana. The blade was black with red, what she assumed, cracks all over, from guard to tip. He stepped forward. Only to appear at her side, slowly sheathing his katana. To her shock, Buggy was sliced diagonally in half. She looked at Luffy, who kneeled in next to her. She scooted herself into sitting position and curled into a small ball with her hands covering her exposed breasts.

"Here," he said and draped her in his jacket.

"What now? We can't leave her here," Zoro said as he walked up to them.

"I know, let's take her and find a safe place where we can drop her of at," Luffy answered, while he stood up and turned towards Zoro.

"Can you sense someone nearby? It would take us forever to find someone here," Zoro asked.

"There is a faint signal that I could follow and it should lead us to civilization," Luffy forwarded. Small frown appeared on his face as he quickly drew his gun pointed to his right side and fired a bullet through the head of some random grunt that was about to fire at them.

"We could strip those idiots from anything valuable it may help us in future," Zoro added.

"Let's do so, can you go and look for treasure of some kind? I will pack Buggy upper part for bounty and get anything from here."

"Yeah, sure, be back in few," and he walked off. Luffy gently lifted her and moved away from dead Buggy. He used his legs to clear the bodies from bench and placed her there.

"You should eat a bit, it will help you, may I also advise to have a small alcoholic drink to calm your nerves," he said and kicked away all the bodies.

She was still shocked and couldn't speak, but did as he said.

* * *

Luffy would never think that his journey for bounty and some fun would turn into this bloodbath. After relaxing walk and small random chat with Zoro they arrived at Buggy's base, only to find them about to rape a girl. Oh bad choice for them. There are many thinks that Luffy hates and rape is one of them. For a moment he lost control of his **Haoshoku** and used one of his lower techniques. He managed to get back a small portion of control and wave it around the girl and Zoro so he would not hit them. For few seconds he fought with his inner emotions to rein them in and get the control back in place. When he did, he unleashed half of his **Haoshoku** just to scare them. Followed by one of his strongest techniques he killed the rest of conscious. He left Buggy alone, because he wanted to kill him personaly with his blade. And he enjoyed that one simple slash full of **Bosushoku**. Truth be told, it was kind of overpowered. Maybe bit much, as he didn't simply slice through Buggy's chest, no, he obliterated more than half of his chest, leaving only bits bellow his armpits and his arms. But it felt good.

After ordering Zoro to find treasury and moving the girl towards the bench near the table with food, he started looking around the roof. He located a bag near the tent that was for some reason set there. He grabbed it and put the remains of Buggys top inside. Otherwise there was nothing there of importance. He sighed and walked to the table with the girl. He sat opposite of her.

"You okey?" he asked and she nodded while chewing.

"They didn't, you know," he indicated towards her lower body. Nami's eyes widened in realization on what he was hinting and shook her head.

"That's good. What's your name? I am Luffy," Nami nodded and opened her mouth to speak, only to stop herself.

"I see, you don't have to force yourself. While they didn't finish what they started, the trauma is still there," he explained.

 _That makes sense,_ Nami thought.

They sat there in silence. Nami still helping herself with small servings of food, while Luffy just sat there, observing her.

"They say this sea is full of pirates and thieves. But you should watch out for one single thief. Orange haired thief," she stopped eating, but keep her gaze on the plate.

"This rumor started only about two weeks ago and since there were no ships, only ours and yours no wonder he didn't hear them. It's you, right? Nami," he finished. She could only nod. He had her pinned. And no way could she run away from him, after he obliterated Buggy.

"You should be careful. You took to bigger bite then you could chew and look where it got you. My advice is, lay down for while, preferably a year. Let the rumors die and then you should be safer," he added and looked to the side and saw Zoro approaching with big bag over his shoulder.

"Good haul?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I am not good with money but there is at least five million beri," Zoro replied.

"Not bad," Luffy said and stood up, walked up to Nami and reached to her. She flinched back a bit, but relaxed when he only buttoned few of present buttons.

"We don't want that to fly away accidentally, right?" and with that he lifter her, "well, let's go."

They walked in silence through the town. Nami was resting her head against Luffy's chest, her eyes closing slowly, until they closed and she dozed off.

"I checked for pulses and found out, that the second group you took down with **Haoshoku** was dead, how come?" Zoro asked after awhile.

"Just like you I created several techniques with **Haoshoku**. The first one I used and the one I use the most is called **Oo no Sonzai,** also known as **King's Presence**. With this technique I overpower target mind and knock them off. Awesome for crowd control. The second one was **Oo no Shikei** , but you will know it under the name **King's Execution**. And as the name says, I shut down target mind, completely. No defense. Nothing. Only way to stop me, is to have stronger Will than me," Luffy explained.

"I see, good to known, am I to guess that you have stronger techniques?"

"A few, but I can tell you, that Shikei is only step up for my even stronger technique, and hope you will never have to experience it," Luffy warned.

"Why?"

"It's because, it does not discriminate. It is one way ticket to hell, one time experience only. **Oo no Shoometsu** , **King's Annihilation**."

"Well, damn."

* * *

Nami woke up in soft bed, full of energy. She sat up and stretched up. The yesterday event rushing into her memories.

"Good morning," came a voice from her side. She looked in the direction and saw Luffy sitting in chair near table with book in hand a smoking cup on the table.

"Had a nice rest?" she nodded in response. He smiled, though she could see it. It was fake.

"T-t-thank you," she managed to get out. Damn how pathetic of her. She got hurt several times, one time she was full of cuts and bruises and it did not move her, but one single stupid incident and she is useless damsel in distrest?

"No problem. Doctor had a look at your hands and fixed them, so they should be in top condition soon," he pointed at her fingers. Truth be told, with the pain gone she didn't even registered them bandaged.

"There is a stack about one million beri in drawer, consider it reparation from the clown," he pointed at the huge furniture near the bed.

"Doctor will be here shortly to check on you, so hang in there," he said and finished his drink in one go. He stood up and moved towards the staircase leading down.

"Wait!" and he did.

"Yes?"

"You are leaving?" she asked in timid voice.

"We are, the seas are there for us to explore and we still have to turn in Buggy's bounty," he answered.

"C-can I go w-with you?"

"You want to join me and my companion?" She nodded.

"You realize that I am a pirate?" Her eyes widened a bit, she should have expected that. Bounty hunters aren't really that strong in this sea, only pirates are that strong. But she felt safe near him. It's probably because he saved her, and now her mind latched onto him as a safe net. She nodded.

"Do you still wish to join me?" She took deep breath.

"I do."

He smiled. "Hi, I am Monkey D. Luffy and I am your captain from now on!"

* * *

 **And that's wrap of Nami's chapter. I will be returning to events in this chapter in next several chapters, as they are part of overall East Blue Saga and ties into final arc, the Arlong Park.**

 **I hope it was not too disturbing, and not out of place. As I said before the chapter, I wish to make it serious fic closer to reality, and let's be honest. That would happen in reality. If it will receive too much negativity though I will replace it with only mentions and will skip the descriptions, so let me know!**

 **About the killing. Luffy will not murder everyone. He will reserve that right for those he truly despises, like he did now with Buggy and his crew. I never really like his character, so it was no big deal for me to do so.**

 **Also I realized while writing this chapter, that I never included Luffys's hat in his descriptions since prologue. So just to be clear, he does have it. And he does wear it.**

 **Next arc will introduce Usopp and OCs that will have roles in future.**

 **Sayonara.**


	4. East Blue, Part 3

"Gecko Island, so bland," Luffy commented as he stood on a beach of said island.

"Are you going to comment every island we land on?" Zoro asked with mirth in his voice.

"Why, yes I do. First impressions are important after all!" Luffy smirked.

"And I guess you want me to write it into our log as well?" asked Nami as she walked from cabin, that was turned into her room for now. Her original ship was tied to the Luffy's bigger ship and was used as storage now.

"Yup, future generations need to understand how we interacted with the people and island for our first time!"

"Very well," Nami sighed and gave small smile.

It was six days since the incident in Orange Town, and five days since she joined Luffy's impromptu crew. They made small stop at Marine Base at Loki Island, where they turned Buggy's bounty and received nice fifteen million beri. Most of the time on the sea they spent talking, or Nami watching Luffy train with Zoro in abilities known as Haki. When he offered to teach them to her, she refused stating that there is not enough space for three people to exercise fully. Instead she used the time to read through some of the book Luffy had in cabin. Most of them were maps and manuals on navigating. There were also some about theory on Haki. Overall it was relaxing and sometimes even fun voyage.

"Well, let's go! We need to get some supplies!" Luffy said and took a step forward. Only to stop because he saw a man on the cliff. Yup, he recognized said person.

"Stop pirate! I am Captain Usopp and this island is under my protection! Leave now or suffer the wrath of my eight thousand crew!" Usopp yelled. Shadows appeared in forest and started to rustle the leaves. Luffy turned to his other companions and winked.

"Realy! Eight thousand! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Luffy screamed and started running in circles.

"That's right pirates! Depart now and live! Or stay and die!" Usopp gave his version of maniacal laugh.

"Oh my god, that is boring already, so can you and your three companions get your ass down here?" Luffy asked with completely bland expression, like previous action never happened. If one where to check the footprints, they would find out he returned to exactly same position.

"AAAAAA! HE GOT US! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the three kids yelled and ran.

"Oi! Wait! Don't leave me here alone!" Usopp yelled after them. He stared at already empty road to the village. A cough awoke him from stupor. He slowly turned towards the trio down at the beach. The girl was smiling, while the boys were smirking. Usopp smiled. Then puffed his chest.

"I CAN TAKE YOU ON MYSELF! FOR I AM CAPTAIN USOPP!" and pulled out slingshot and draw back the rubber, with ammo in it.

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?"

"Huh?"

"Now that you pulled out your gun are you willing to use it? After all they are used for actions and not threats," Luffy said as his hat shadowed his eyes. The intensity was high. Usopp started sweating.

"We are real pirates, so chose your actions correctly," Zoro added. Usopp started to shake a bit, until he drops the iron ball from rubber.

"Damn, I can't do it after all. Real pirates are way too intense," Usopp whispered.

"Those words were said by someone I considered my big brother. He was a pirate and he had this annoying crewmember with blond hair. He was screeching about this kid of his no matter what. Be it while drinking, or already drunk, showcasing his skill while drunk or with hangover. I believe his name was Yasopp," Luffy said and Usopp's eyes widened.

"I believe that is your dad's name, right?" he smirked.

* * *

"That little shit! How dare he do this to me! And I bought him this nice cool jacket to go with uniform too!" old man bawled his eyes out in corner while munching on donuts and squeezing a jacket to his chest. This person is no other then legendary marine, Garp the Fist.

"Uh?" uttered confused Coby, "what just happened?"

"Ignore him please, he tends to get over emotional," answered Bogard, Garp's right hand.

"Oh, I see," Coby muttered, not really getting it.

"And I had so many plans! Taking him on pirate hunt, eating donuts, annoying Sengoku, and making fun of Weirdzaru, Boringkiji and Bratinu!" he continued bawling.

"Is he really going to be fine?" Coby asked once more.

"Yes, he just needs to get over it; he will be fine in few minutes," Bogard replied.

"SIR!" marine yelled as he rushed into the room.

"What?! Don't you see me crying like a little girl? What is more important than me whining like a little kid and complaining how world is unfair?!" Garp yelled.

"Um, Kazuma Ryugi asks permission to board the ship," marine said.

"Send him here and you! Get out! Make him work out or something," he said to Coby and Bogard.

"Sir, yes sir!" Coby yelled heartily.

"As you wish," Bogard nodded his head. They left the room and Garp moved towards his desk in a corner of the room. The table was full of papers and photo frames. One certain frame made him smile a bit. It was a photo of five teenagers.

In the front left side was a boy with long brown hair, covering both his eyes. He had his arms folded and his face was blank. He wore baggy dark blue pants and white hoodie.

In the middle was a girl with short blond hair, covering one of her left eye. The other eyes was close was closed as she leaned her head on someone's shoulder, with her left arm hugging the person around waist while her right arm was stretched in front of her with peace sign. She wore dark blue leggings with white really short shorts and white shirt with long loosely sleeves at the forearm.

The person on her left side was a boy with short black hair, white eyes and large smile on his face. His right arm was located at the girl's waist and his left hand was behind his head. He wore baggy dark blue pants, white tank top and white dress unbuttoned white shirt with red flames around the hems.

Behind them was another girl with spiky silver hair and red eyes. He was smiling and sticking out his tongue, while his arms were crossed in front of him, showcasing peace sign each. She wore dark blue leggings and white tank top.

Finally behind her using a stool to be higher and leaning over her while placing his hands on two boy's heads was another boy with dark blue hair and black eyes. He wore same baggy dark blue pants and fancy opened white cardigan.

"So I heard, that Luffy trolled you yet again," came a voice from doorway.

"Yeah, sucker. I will show him the error in his way with my fist of love when I meet him next," Garp answered.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night Burp," voice chuckled lightly.

"Can you stop with that stupid nickname?" Garp growled.

"Maybe if you asked without growling," Garp again growled, "see that is what I am talking about!"

"Screw you Ryugi," Garp yelled. Ryugi chuckled and stopped next to Garp, looking at the picture. Ryugi was a tall man in his fifties. He wore black suit pants and white dress shirt tucked in his pants, over it he wore white coat similar to the one Marine's wore. His hair was long grey in colour with green eyes.

"That was taken three years ago, before their final exam," Ryugi commented with softness in his eyes.

"Yeah, five months before the accident," Garp added.

"You mean that mission that turned into fucking bloodbath because of me?" Ryugi angrily said.

"You know that none of them blame you. Not Serah or Lari, neither does Eichi. Makoto loves you like his damn father and Luffy," Garped stopped and gulped, "Luffy was just angry and if he had hate in him, it was directed towards Gorosei."

"I wish it was that easy," Ryugi commented.

Silence ruled the room.

"You are idiot, you know?" Garp smirked.

"Sure, whatever," Ryugi muttered and focused his sight on the certain pair in the picture.

"They look cute together," he said after awhile.

"Yeah I was already planning their wedding! BWHAHAHA Monkey Lorea Serah! What a lovely name!" Garp laughed loudly.

"It was funny teasing them, well at least for us, they were embarrassed a lot," Ichibei chuckled.

"By the way do you know where she is now?" Garp asked whipping the tear from his eye.

"Last time I checked she was in North Blue, near Reverse Mountain," Ichibei grinned.

"Luffy is heading to the Grand Line, right?" Garp grinned as well.

"Let's do this!" Ichibei erupted in laughter.

"If I can't have you in Marines then I will do my best to make you regret that by embarrassing you so much, BWHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Usopp laughed. "He really did that?"

"Yup, he seriously shot off wings from the fly, the coolest thing I ever saw!" Luffy answered. Zoro was munching on a meat and Nami was in awe at the story. If that was true it is one hell of snipping.

"Still I can't believe my dad is so good," Usopp muttered happily.

"Of course he is the best, after all he is officer for Yonkou," Luffy commented with calm voice, ignoring disbelief and confusion on faces of his friends.

"Huh, Yonkou?"

"Yup, your dad is sniper for Red Hair Shanks," silence followed. Usopp dropped.

"WHAT?! MY DAD IS SNIPER FOR YONKOU?" Usopp yelled.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Luffy sighed and pulled his backpack closer to him. He opened it and started to rummage through it.

"Damn, what a surprise," Usopp said.

"Yeah, my captain knows a Yonkou? Wonder if I could get a spar against his best swordsman," Zoro grinned with killer intent leaking out of him.

"O, Zoro you are scarring other customers!" Nami said and bonked him on the head.

Zoro grunted, but stood up and bowed to everyone. "Sorry for disturbing your meal."

"Why did I join this crew?" Nami whined, _no wonder Luffy is so strong. Yonkou must gave him some pointers._

"Ah, here it is," Luffy said and placed a paper on the table.

"This is..." Usopp muttered as he stared at the paper. It was wanted poster.

 _ **Wanted Dead or Alive  
Yasopp the Sharp-Eye  
800.000.000 beri**_

"So cooool!" Usopp yelled as he grabbed it and started bouncing happily around.

"My dad is a cool pirate! YES!" he laughed.

"No way!"

"That Yasopp has such a high bounty?"

"But he was always lazing around or hitting on Banchina!"

"But you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We are village from where and awesome pirate originates!"

"CHEERS!" all around them people cheered and laughed.

"They are all weird," Luffy said.

"Why?"

"Cause Yasopp never really talked about the island or its inhabitants, but only about _you_ ," Luffy pointed at Usopp, "and sometimes Banchina."

"Must sucks for them, not being recognized by awesome pirate," Zoro laughed.

"So Usopp, what is there to do on this island for fun?" Luffy asked.

Luffy and the crew spent a lot of time talking, telling stories, laughing and just relaxing. Zoro was moody about not training enough, but Luffy laughed and gave him one hour training session, that left Zoro near death state. Usopp panicked and started calling Luffy crew killer. Luffy laughed and said that this was important. According to him, there are many different people and training style. One could do anything after reading the book, but needed hard practice. Others for example need to push their bodies to brink of death for them to gain next level of strength. Zoro was the second one. The harsher the training, the bigger the payload.

Nami was also receiving the theory about Haki from Luffy. Luffy didn't want to push her too much, as her body was still recovering from the incident few days ago.

Usopp dropped by for those lessons, being interested what is going on. Luffy didn't mind, he was already planning on asking Usopp to join him. Though he wondered where he always disappears of too.

The three kids, that were with Usopp turned out to be nice prank targets by the trio. So easy to rile up.

It was the night after their third day on the island. Nami was sitting on top of the cliff, watching stars.

"Can't sleep?" voice asked.

"Can you blame me?" she asked with bittersweet smile. Luffy came up to her and sat next to her.

"I guess, I can't," he said.

"Do you need something, Luffy?"

"Just to make sure you are okey, you are after all part of my crew," was his answer.

"But I am not sure for how long," Nami muttered.

"Hmm? You think I am letting you go? No way, having hot and sexy navigator was always my dream!" he exclaimed.

"Prat!" she said and punched him. She knew he meant it to lighten up her mood and it did, but seeing his eyes so dull, makes her wonder, what the hell happened to him.

"So I was wondering we could look for a cook after this. I also wants to visit this place where an old friend resides," Luffy said.

"Sure, just give me the locations and I will get us there," she smiled at him.

"Zoro wants to look for some better swords as well, seeing as he has only one good and the other two are thresh," Luffy said.

"Can be done, do you know where?"

"I was thinking about Loguetown, the biggest city in East Blue. We can go there after the next location we will visit," Luffy commented.

"Sure, I don't have problem."

"Do you need something to take care off?" he said catching her of guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes tell it all. You are hiding something, something dark that ties you to an anchor, dragging you down, not being able to take a breath. What do you need? Just say it and it will be done," Luffy said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Nami said, trying to hide her conflicting feelings.

"You don't have to bottle it up, like with the Buggy incident. The best way for you to heal is to open your gates and let us help you," Luffy explained and patted her on the back.

"What do you know? Were you forced to do something you hate? Were you forced to watch someone to kill your love one? Were you ever forced to be in present of her killer and smile?!" she yelled angrily, her emotion running wild. Tears streamed down her face as she pounded her fist into his chest. She was surprised, when he reached out with his hand and wiped of her tears. She saw him smile. Not his patented smirk or grin, this was real smile.

"I know how it feels, because I was forced to do similar things. I am not going to force you to speak about your past. But if you need my help just say so and I will help," he said and hugged her. She hugged him back and let her tears fall.

* * *

"So let me get this right," Luffy said.

"You saw a man walk backward, and he looked like a creep. So in your infinite wisdom you followed this unknown, potentially dangerous, guy to this secret meeting between him and guy named Klahadore, who is butler for Kaya girl living in that huge mansion?" Luffy asked. The three kids nodded.

"And you found out, he is planning on killing her so he could get her money?" Three nods.

"And you told Usopp, who ran through the village yelling that Klahadore is a bad guy, but he got attacked by them," nods.

"Then he went to Kaya, trying to get her away from him, only to be shot by Merry her loyal servant?" nods.

"And then you are here, asking me to help you?" and with that he looked at Usopp whose shot hand was jus bandaged by Nami.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Why the hell you didn't come to me right from the start?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

"I wanted to save them, even though they attacked me, I still love this village and I won't see it destroyed by pirates," Usopp proclaimed.

"What if I say no? What if I take my crew and leave this island?" Luffy asked with his hat shadowing his face.

"Luffy, we should help - ," Nami started but was cut off by Zoro.

"Be quite. This is talk between our captain and him. Also remember, that captain's law on a ship is final. He could order us to help those pirate and you would have to or die for disobeying his orders." Nami eyes widened and looked at Luffy. Usopp was sweating, because of the pressure and the tension in the air.

"What Zoro said is true. I could order you both to kill Usopp and then kill Kaya and steal everything, nothing you would do would stop me," Luffy said.

"I see," Nami said, saddened. Another typical pirate.

"But, I am not dictator. You guys are important to my crew and I know that some of my decisions will be wrong, so I want you to question me if you find it necessary. But keep those things to the priate, do not do so in front of potential client," Luffy explained.

"Okey," she said quietly with nod.

"So, once more. Why should I help you?"

"Because you are strong. I can tell, no I can feel it. Your power rushing through your veins. It is so full, it wants to burst out, but for some reason, you do not want to let it happen," Usopp exclaimed. Luffy eyes widened for second.

 _This description, this conviction. He can really feel it. No wonder he is such a good shot. He is Enhanced. Good._

"What is your dream?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? My dream? What does it have to do with the attack?"

"Humor me, please."

"I want to become a brave man of the seas, I want to travel the seas and go on an adventure! I want to see the world and when I meet my father, beat him at snipping contest!" Usopp started slowly, but yelled the end.

"Then, join my crew," Luffy smirked.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. My payment is you joining my crew," Luffy exclaimed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Usopp muttered with shake of the head.

"You don't," was simple reply.

"Fine I will join you."

"Good, then let's plan!"

* * *

The dawn came, and the village was awakened by gunshot and screaming. Pirates were running through the village attacking everyone. Atop one of the houses sat two figures.

"Do we have to do it this way?" asked one person.

"Yes, they need to understand, that by hurting you they lowered their chances of survival. Village this small should never ever act that way towards one of the inhabitants," answered the second one with straw hat atop his head.

"If you say so," mutter the first one.

* * *

Amero Takamura had woken up early to prepare a breakfast for his two sons. For that he needed to get few leaves from a tree that was used for morning tea. It was tree special to this island, and nowhere else. It was this island pride. So when he walked up to the tree, plucked few leaves he stopped when he heard weird voices. He quietly moved towards the source, at the beach.

"Hehehe, I can't wait to kill someone!" yelled a voice.

"I want to play with some woman! I heard that woman from country island have awesome figure! And great stamina!" laughed another, deeper voice. Takamura crawled towards the edge of the cliff and peaked down. A pirate ship. He ran.

But he was seen.

He was near the village when he was shot. He screamed as the bullet passed through him, collapsing onto the dirt road.

"Take the village! Kill them all!" yelled a guy wearing weird glasses.

"YEAH!" yelled pirates and ran towards the village. Villager awoken by gunshot started running, screaming.

" _First, let's show them what happens when you do not listen to a guy who watches the seas every day. We want to make sure that pirates do not run away using the two main roads. Usopp you will be atop the buildings, snipping. Zoro you will focus on the path towards mansion, as that will be where the most strongest will me. Nami you will take care of the path towards the beach. I will be in middle. Nami, Zoro your goal will be to push them to me. That is where we will crush them."_

"I really hope this will work," muttered Usopp and readied his slingshot.

As one pirate was to cut a woman, Usopp unleashed his exploding star. Knocking the pirate and alerting those around.

"You have some nerve, coming to my island!" Usopp yelled, "and for that you will pay!" at the same time as Usopp fired another shot, Zoro and Nami started beating down the Cat pirates. Zoro was slicing through the like hot knife through the butter, but Nami had some problems.

She managed to take few down and push them towards the middle of the village, but she wasn't really strong. Usopp managed to help her and together they pushed them towards were Luffy was sitting on few dead bodies. Near invisible blades appeared all around him, all pointing up.

"You will be punished," Luffy said and put his right hand in front of him, slightly bend so his hand was near his face. They started to spin around his body, slowly lowering down, until the tips were pointing towards the enemis. The sword still continued to orbit around his body.

"Begone," and swiped his hand to the side. The blades launched themselves at the pirates and pierced through them. Killing them.

"The hell was that?" Usopp asked in awe.

"I don't know, he never showed it before," Zoro said as he kneeled next to Nami, who was band over and panting.

"You okey?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just a bit out of breath," she said and whipped sweat from her forehead.

"Try to do some cardio, it will help," Zoro pointed out.

"Really? I had no idea!" she said with sarcasm.

"What the hell is going on here?!" came angry voice.

"Klahadore-sama!" village exclaimed happily.

"You were given single mission of killing everyone here and yet you failed to kill four brats?" he yelled, voice full of anger.

"Klahadore-sama?" one of the villager asked confused.

"We can still kill them, give me half hour," Jango yelled, hiding behind the building.

"You have ten minutes!"

Luffy looked at the villagers. "Hide."

"Nayaban brothers!" Jango yelled only to be knocked out by exploding attack from Usopp.

"Zoro, those two are yours," Luffy said.

"Sure," Zoro grinned.

"With closed eyes, good luck," and quickly tie Zoro's bandana over his eyes blinding him.

"The hell captain?"

"You need to train your Kenbushoku as well, so consider this to be said training!"

"I hate you!" Zoro grunted and tried sensing enemies. Thanks for him, the two idiots kept yelling useless things. It took awhile, but he started to predict their attacks. It wasn't exactly Haki, he knew that, but he hoped it was a step to unlocking it. With two well timed slashes, he took down both so called Nayaban brothers.

"Easy," Zoro smirked and took of the bandana. His eyes landed on a thing. It took him while to understand what it was. It was person. Or used to be. It was Klahadore. Above him stood his captain, Luffy, with blood dripping down from his arms.

"Pathetic, and you call yourself a pirate. I hate people like you, so just stay there and die," Luffy said in menacing voice. Zoro looked at scared Usopp and wide eyed Nami.

"The hell did I miss?" he asked.

"W-well, Klahadore started yelling some bullshit about Luffy being pretender and just kid playing pirates. He also yelled something about hating to be wanted and wanting to live a life full of luxury, no matter how much he hurt those around him," Usopp answered.

"Huh, what an idiot," Zoro scoffed. Nami could only nodded.

 _Could he truly help me?_

* * *

Kaya was running down the path towards her village. She had to warn them about Klahadore.

She woke up and went to look for Merry, wanting to ask if her gift for Klahadore arrived already. When she found him, he was in pool of blood. She quickly helped him and he told her about the pirate invasion led by Klahadore. She quickly found her father pistol and was ready to use it on him to save the village she loves.

Deep inside her she hated herself. She hurt Usopp-kun and the blame was on her. In that single moment she forgot about her best friend Usopp, who always cheered her up and saw island liar Usopp. She cursed herself, for loosing friend like him.

When she arrived, she could only gasp. It was massacre. The pirates were all down on the ground, with few lying in pools of blood. She saw a man with three swords take down two pirates while blindfolded and another one completely destroy Klahadore. He didn't even look like a person anymore!

"W-what happened here?" she asked in timid voice.

"KAYA!" came a voice and she saw Usopp running to her.

"U-Usopp-kun," she muttered.

"You okay?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

Her eyes widened. She nodded and quickly hugged him.

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled and sobbed into his shoulder.

Usopp was shocked. "For what?" he asked.

"For not trusting you! You warned me and because of that Merry almost died!" she cried. Usopp hugged.

"I don't blame you at all. Klahadore was a master manipulator, he planted small seed of mistrust in your head and then they all activated when I tried to warn you," he whispered. She cried more.

* * *

"So captain, what was that thing with swords?" Zoro asked as they were resting at their camp.

"Yeah! Out of nowhere swords appeared and penetrated them! Is that your power as well?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"As a kid I ate a Devil Fruit. But it was a special one. It is called **Gazō Gazō no Mi** ," Luffy said.

"Image?"

"Basically it allows me to make images and implant them into target's brain," Luffy explained.

Zoro eyes widened. "Like that time in Shell town, when you hit me and I felt like drowning!"

"Yup. There are limits to this power, of course. If I wish to make and image that only you can see, or that affects you I need to touch you. But I can make images of things that are only there. For example, those imaginary swords. I created swords and made them rotate and then move, however they weren't created, so to speak, to inflict pain, only to move. In that case I didn't have to touch you, as it didn't affect you," he said.

"That is one cool power!" yelled Usopp, who somehow got there during an explanation.

"I am glad you think so. Of course it takes tool on my brain. The longer and the more detailed image, the more mentally exhausted I will be."

"What is the most detailed thing and for how long you can hold it?" Zoro asked, eager to get any info on this cool power.

"The most detailed thing is living being. If I know everything about the person, I can make them behave and look like a real person. I managed to fool people from my village by this as I created myself and let it do stuff for two hours," he smirked.

"So two hours is your max?" Usopp asked.

"Year ago yes, now I can hold image for up to five hours before passing out."

"SO COOL!" he yelled with stars in his eyes.

"By the way, did you need something Usopp?" Nami asked.

"Oh, right! Kaya wants to see you about your reward," Usopp answered.

"We don't need anything though, maybe some supplies, but that's it," Luffy said.

"Not even ship? You guys came in on two small boats!"

"I already have a ship waiting for me," he answered.

"YOU WHAT?" trio yelled together.

"Then why don't you sail on it?"

"I need more than one person to control said ship. While I can create myself with my power, they cannot leave behind marks like cuts, foot prints, etc," he explained.

"I see," Nami said.

"While I do have crewmembers to operate the ship, it was damaged a bit and needed repairs. Also they are kind of weak, so I had them training," Luffy said.

"Wait! You already have a crew? Then why do you need us?" Zoro asked, while Nami nodded.

"I need officers in my crew. I only have grunts and fodders at the time; I need someone with real strength or power. My strongest member before departing was my current Chief of Staff, the rest were a little bit stronger then Black Cats, that is why Zoro is my First Mate and not him," he answered.

"Also while I can navigate, I can only make it so far. I needed some with real skill, like you," he pointed towards Nami.

"And I need someone to make my crew laugh with stupid jokes, that is you," and he pointed at Usopp.

"Wait, I actually joined your crew, right?" Usopp said.

"Yup, so tell Kaya we only need supplies and finish all your business, we leave in two days," and with that he stood up and left the camp.

* * *

A man lied on the roof of a building. He wore dark blue pants tucked into black combat boots. His top consisted of white tank top and white marine coat that was opened completely, with words **Vice Admiral** on the back. In his outstretched right hand was a piece of paper that covered his face.

A sigh escaped his mouth. He put the paper away and sat down. The paper was a bounty poster.

 _ **Wanted Dead or Alive  
Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff  
Sabo the Blue Gentleman  
960.000.000 beri**_

"I hate this, you know? I don't really want to do it," the man muttered. The man had plain black hair his face was adorned by freckles.

"Why couldn't you just listen to Gramps, you stupid brothers of mine?" Ace muttered as he glazed upon stars covered night sky.

* * *

 **And this here is fourth chapter! I did some other things with Ace as you can see, but don't worry! I will explain his reason for joining Marines later on in the series. It ties into Luffy's back story as well.**

 **Sabo gets a bounty! While his cannon bounty is 602.000.000 beri, it is his first bounty, so yea mine Sabo already has a bounty, for how long? You will find out!**

 **And my fighting scenes. It sucks! I will try to write good ones, but they might not be actually that good, so let's hope, shall we? Also I just don't like Kuro so I wanted to get it over.**

 **Sanji is next! YEY!**

 **See you (hopefully) soon!**


End file.
